My Friend is My Heroes
by Gian ushimaru
Summary: cerita tentang naruto dan hinata baca aja selengkapnya
1. Chapter 1: new student

My Friend is My Heroes

chapter 1 New Student

"NARUTO AYO CEPAT BANGUN" kata kushina uzumaki ibu naruto uzumaki.

"ada apa sih bu?"kata naruto yang malas karena baru bangun tidur.

"AYO CEPAT SEKOLAH"kata kushina dengan marah.

"sekolah? di hari minggu?kata naruto bingung.

"hari minggu?HARI MINGGU KATAMU?INI HARI SABTU DASAR BODOH"kata kushina yang kesal.

"sudahlah kushina, naruto ayo bangun nanti telat"kata minato ayah naruto.

setelah sarapan naruto pergi sekolah diantar ayahnya dengan motor.

"hei naruto, ada apa dengan mu?" kata shikamaru nara teman naruto.

naruto hanya terdiam dan langsung pergi dari dan masuk kedalam kelas.

KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG

bunyi bel masuk sekolah seperti bunyi jam weker

"selamat pagi anak anak..."kata guru mereka yang memakai kacamata hitam dan terlihat bodoh (tapi ia guru...)namanya guru ebisu.

"selamat pagi pak"balas murid murid.

"hari ini ada murid baru yang akan masuk sekolah ini ia baru pindah dari osaka"kata ebisu.

"murid baru?"kata murid murid disana.

tap tap tap...

bunyi langkah kaki 2 murid baru itu.

"perkenalkan nama saya sasuke uchiha"kata murid bernama sasuke itu.

semua wanita terpanah saat melihatnya.

"saya hinata hyuga"kata murid baru yang satunya lagi.

"naruto lihat, lihat dia...ia lebih cantik dari pada sakura"kata shikamaru dari belakang.

"lebih cantik?APA"kata naruto yang terdiam saat melihatnya.

"hinata kamu duduk di...nah sebelah naruto dan sasuke di sebelah sakura, anak anak buka buku bahasa inggris"kata ebisu.

setelah pelajaran ebisu selesai saatnya pelajaran berganti.

seseorang guru matematika datang memdekat ke kelas ia memakai masker dan selalu membawa buku dewasa yaitu icha icha tactics.

"selamat pa..."kata kakashi yang perkataannya terhenti.

"hmm...murid baru ya..."kata kakashi.

"hmm...karena ada murid baru mari kita berpesta"kata kakashi dengan senang.

murid murid terlihat tidak senang karena berpesta dengan cara ulangan.

"nah selamat berkerja"kata kakashi setelah menulis soal.

10 menit sudah berjalan belum ada yang sudah selesai.

"hinata apa kau bisa mengerjakannya jika tidak aku berikan jawabannya!"kata naruto sambil mencoba mendekatinya.

"aku sudah selesai aku baru mau memberikan kertas ku"kata hinata.

"APA KAU SUDAH SELESAI!"teriak naruto bingung

"hinata kau sudah selesai?"tanya kakashi.

hinata menganguk, semua murid bingung kecuali murid baru bernama sasuke, perempuan paling cantik di kelas bernama sakura, orang pintar di kelas bernama shikamaru, karena merika juga sudah selesai.

kringg krinngg kringg

bunyi bel istirahat.

"naruto temani hinata untuk mengetahui bagian sekolah"perintah kakashi.

kakashi pergi dari kelas.

"hinata ayo aku temani"kata seorang siswa.

"hinata sama aku saja"kata seorang siswa lainnya.

"kata guru kakashi naruto yang menemaniku"kata hinata menolak.

"naruto kau beruntung bisa menjadi teman pria pertamanya di kelas kita.

"hinata kau harus tau bagian sekolah ini"kata neji hyuga kakak hinata.

"maaf aniki aku tidak bisa mengelilingi sekolah ini dengan aniki, naruto di perintah guru kakashi untuk menemani ku"kata hinata menolak.

"oh begitu, naruto temani adikku"kata neji.

naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

mereka mengelilingi sekolah dari kelas mereka sampai kembali ke kelas mereka lagi.

"terima kasih naruto..."kata hinata

hinata langsung berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil buku novel yang disukai naruto.

"hinata kau suka juga novel itu?"tanya naruto.

"ya, aku sangat suka"kata hinata.

"novel ini sangat seru"kata naruto mendekat.

BRUKK.

pukulan mengenai muka naruto

"mengapa kau mendekati begiitu?"tanya hinata marah.

"a...aku hanya ingin membaca novel itu.."kata naruto.

"tetapi mengapa kau melihat ku bukan melihat buku?"kata hinata marah.

"hei kau murid baru jangan sembarangan memukulnya ya!"kata sakura.

brukkk brukk

dua pukulan mengenai hinata.

"SAKURA HENTIKAN"teriak naruto marah.

"na...na...ruto"kata sakura yang sedih sambil berlari menjahui kelas.

"hei kau kalau tidak salah namamu naruto jangan kasar dengan perempuan kalau kau sudah sadar kejar dia"kata sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu.

"kau saja yang mengejarnya"kata naruto.

sasuke pun berlari mengejar sakura.

"na..ruto kau melindungiku?"batin hinata.

"ma...maaf naruto"kata hinata.

"tidak apa apa"balas naruto.

kringg kringg kringg kringg

bunyi bel pulang.

"hinata dinama rumahmu?"tanya naruto.

"di belakang sekolah"jawab hinata.

"belakang sekolah?disamping rumah ku?"batin naruto.

"hinata ayo pulang"kata neji hyuuga.

hinata dan naruto pulang ke rumahnya.

"naruto dimana rumah mu? mengapa kau pulang searah dengan ku?"tanya hinata.

"oh rumah ku di dekat rumahmu...tepatnya disamping dirumah"jawab naruto.

"oh begitu..."kata neji.

sesampai dirumah naruto hanya terdiam memikirkan hinata.

"naruto sudah pagi ayo bangun"kata kushina dengan lembut.

"oh pagi ya?"kata naruto.

naruto dan kushina berjalan ke ruang makan.

"naruto selesai makan pakai baju yang sudah di siapkan ibumu, nanti akan ada pesta di kediaman hyuuga"kata minato.

selesai makan naruto memakai baju yang sudah disiapkan dan berjalan ke mobil minato.

mobil berjalan dengan cepat.

"naruto apa kau sudah kenal dengan adik neji hyuuga?"tanya minato.

"belum..."jawab naruto berpura pura tidak mengetahui.

sesampai di kediaman besar hyuuga minato memperkenalkan naruto dengan hinata.

"hi..hinata kau..."kata naruto terputus putus.

TBC...

Gian Fickron...


	2. Chapter 2: hyuuga party

_**My Friend is My Heroes**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi kisimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: romance and humor**_

_**Pair: NaruHina**_

_**No Like Don't Read**_

chapter 2 hyuuga party

"Hinata begitu cantik"batin naruto yang terdiam melihatnya.

"Naruto mengapa kau diam saja?"tanya hinata.

"oh tidak apa apa"

"NARUTO KAU BERBOHONG?"tanya minato.

"berbohong? maaf tau-chan aku audah berbohong"balas naruto dengan wajah cemas.

"kushina aku ke tempat kakashi terlebih dahulu ya!"kata minato sambil berjalan ke dekat kakashi, asuma, kurenai, iruka, dan ebisu. mereka semua guru di sekolah naruto.

ayah hinata pergi ke tempat kakashi bersama minato, kushina dan ibu hinata juga bergabung dengan teman teman mereka.

"hinata dimana neji-sama?"tanya aruto

"oh aniki, ia tidak ikut, ia haya dirumah"

"oh begitu"kata naruto.

tak begitu lama derdengar bunyi ledakan.

"ADA APA INI?" kata minato bingung.

semua orang berlari ketakutan kecuali seorang berbadan besar, seorang yang sangat menyukai laba laba, seorang pemusik, dua kakak beradik yang tak pernah akur, dan seorang mempunyaa tulang yang kuat(kebanyakan kalsium). hanya mereka berlima yang berjalan menuju sebuah mobil ferari berwarna putih dan ada stiker kulit ular.

"kakashi lihat mereka berlima mengapa mereka tidak lari?"tanya minato.

"aku tidak peduli yang penting selamatkan diri sendiri"

ayah hinata memdengar hal itu, ia langsung mengejar mobil mereka.

DOOR...DOOR...

bunyi tembakan terdengar dari arah mobil ayah hinata.

mobilnya meledak karena tertembak tepat di tangki bensinnya.

"TAU-CHAN..."teriak hinata.

besoknya di sekolah, hinata hanya terdiam saja banyak siswa laki laki maupun perempuan dan guru juga mencoba menghiburnya tetapi tidak ada bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

"hinata mengapa kau diam saja?"tanya naruto mencoba menghibur hinata.

hinata hanya terdiam.

"hinata mengapa kau diam saja?"tanya naruto lagi.

hinata hanya terdiam seperti tadi, naruto memcoba bertanya hal yang sama beberapa kali tetapi hinata hanya terdiam.

naruto pergi memjauhi kelas dan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli ramen kesukaan ayah dan ibunya yaitu ramen miso dan ramen asin naruto membawanya ke kelas.

"hinata ini untuk mu!"kata naruto.

banyak siswa sudah membeli macam macam ramen tetapi tidak ada yang disukai hinata.

"ramen apa ini?"tanya hinata seperti bertanya kepada siswa yang membawakannya ramen.

"ramen asin ini untuk mu, apa kau suka?"tanya naruto setelah menjawab pertanyaan hinata.

"ramen asin?"batin hinata.

hinata tersenyum dan menerima ramen naruto, hanya naruto yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

setelah makan bel sekolah berbunyi saatnya pelajaran olahraga semua murid berjalan menuju ruang olahraga di sana sudah ada seorang pria yang jago beladiri bernama asuma sarutobi.

"Shikamaru semua sudah disini tidak ada yang di kelas?"tanya asuma kepada ketua kelas, shikamaru nara.

"ada sensei, murid baru bernama hinata, naruto, dan ino"jawab shikamaru singkat.

"hmm...hinata ya... aku sudah tau mengapa ia tidak berada di sini tetapi mengapa naruto dan ino?"tanya asuma lagi.

"me..mereka...aku tidak tau sensei"jawab shikamaru.

pelajaran olahraga berlansung tanpa di ikuti hinata, naruto, dan ino.

"naruto lebih baik kau ikuti pelajaran olahraga biarkan aku menghibur hinata!"kata ino.

"hmm...bagaimana ya?"

"ino lebih baik kau saja yang ikuti pelajaraan olahraga" kata hinata.

"akuu?"kata ino bingung

ino berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan menuju ruang olahraga.

bel pulang berbunyi.

"hinata ayo pulang sama sama!"kata naruto.

"tidak aku menunggu aniki"

naruto pulang sendirian hari ini.

semalaman naruto dan hinata tidak bisa tidur.

~Hinata pov~

mengapa naruto bisa membuat ku tersenyum?.

mengapa saat ia memberi ramen yang tidak biasa ku makan aku jadi menyukai ramen itu?.

ini sungguh aneh.

~naruto pov~

hinata hari ini sangat berubah.

mengapa ia diam saja?.

walau biasanya ia diam membaca novel tetapi mengapa tadi ia hanya diam dan duduk dengan tenang?

~normal pov~

"naruto ayo bangun sudah pagi ayo sarapan!"kata kushina.

naruto masih tidur dengan tenang.

"naruto ayo bangun, ayo bangun naruto!"kata kushina.

karena naruto tidak bangun kushina mengambil air dan menyiram naruto.

naruto bangun dengan cara terkejut ia bingung mengapa ia basah dan mengapa ibunya memegang gelas.

"AYO CEPAT SARAPAN"teriak kushina.

naruto langsung berlari ke kamar mandi setelah itu memakai seragam sekolah dan sarapan.

"tau-chan hari ini aku pergi sendiri ke sekolah ya!"kata naruto.

"ya"kata minato.

naruto pergi naruto pergi ke rumah hinata dan memanggilnya tetapi tidak ada yang keluar dari rumahnya.

naruto langsung pergi ke sekolah.

sesampai di sekolah ia melihat hinata membaca novel.

"mengapa hinata sudah berubah kembali hanya dalam satu hari ia sedih karena di tinggal ayahnya"batin naruto.

"naruto aku punya sesuatu buat kamu"kata hinata.

"apa yang ingin kau berikan?"tanya naruto

TBC

Gian Fickron


End file.
